HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. The performance of HVAC systems can degrade over time, fail, or otherwise operate in a less than ideal manner, which can produce undesirable results. While faults are indicative of a failure, many faults do not result in immediate system shut down or costly damages. However, most faults, if unnoticed or untreated for a long period of time, could adversely affect system performance, its useful life, and lifecycle cost. Because most home owners, or those responsible for taking care of residential or commercial HVAC systems (hereinafter collectively referred to herein as “users”), wait until there is a serious problem or a fault before requesting maintenance or repairs, more damage can occur to the system, reducing its lifetime and adding additional expense to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a better way to monitor and diagnose the “health” of an HVAC system, and a better way to schedule/provide maintenance and repairs of an HVAC system.